Your Name
by NouVhaWookie
Summary: A kyumin oneshoot. Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia itu kasar, aneh, dan membuat Sungmin takut. Tapi... kenapa Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin? Ada apa denganya? Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun! Sekali lagi! Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun! atau... Dia suka yah? eum...


**Title**: Your Name

**Genre**: romance, AU, YAOI

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**Disclaimer**: I only own the story…

**Warning**: Fail!romance, OOC,! SAD ENDING(?)

**Summary:**

Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Sungmin. Tapi… Sungmin tidak… tapi.. apa kah Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyukai Kyuhyun?

"Sebuah nama… nama itu… aku ingin nama itu akan tertulis di jariku…. Di sebuah cicin di jariku… dan dia bisa menjadi milkiku selamanya…."

Aku ada disini. Ditempat aneh, aku benci tempat ini. Tempat ini terasa asing bagiku. Aku merasa bodoh. Lee Sungmin. Kau memang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku menatap lurus. Pandangan ku kosong. Sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menyesali setiap perbuatan bodohku. Aku bodoh! Aku memang bodoh! Aku benci diriku sendiri.

Cho Kyuhyun…..

Nama itu membuat ku ingin mati. Nama itu membuat aku merasa bersalah. Nama itu… aku suka nama itu. Aku suka…. Aku suka Cho Kyuhun. Aku menatap langit, aku tidak ingin menangis lagi. Aku menatap langit mencengah air mata ku yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Aku ingat pertama kali bertemu dengan dia… di café sekolah… saat itu sangat ramai.. ha-ha-ha. Aku merasa semakin bodoh…

_Aku berjalan dikoridor sekolah baru ku. Aku baru saja pindah ke SM high School. Aku… jujur saja aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa. Aku hanya Lee Sungmin yang masuk sekolah ini karena paksaan ibuku. Jadi, mungkin tidk ada yang peduli padaku. Aku melihat antrian panjang murid-murid. Aku melihat kesekeliling, mencari meja kosong. Aku tersenyum saat menemukan satu meja kosong. Aku berjalan kearah meja itu. Aku duduk dan mulai membuka bekal yang aku buat sendiri. Aku menggoreng sebuah telur tadi pagi. Aku yakin ibu tidak akan sempat memasak untuku. Aku emlihat kesekaliling. Kenapa tidak ada yang duduk disini? Ah.. masa bodoh.._

"_sekolah yang rajin, Sungmin. Ibu pergi dulu.. mungkin pulang malam" itu yang ibu bilang tadi pagi. Jujur saja aku tidak begitu peduli. Ibu selalu begitu. Pergi pagi pulang malam. Ayahku? Jangan ditanya. Ayahku hebat kalau dia bisa ada dirumah sebulan sekali. Aku menatap murid-murid yang lewat didepanku. Ada apa? Kenapa mereka menatapku seakan mengatakan "kau-sudah-tamat"? aku tidak berbuat salah. Terserahlah aku tidak peduli. Aku memakan bekalku. Ah.. iya! Aku lupa membawa air minum! aku melempar tasku ke meja kantin kesal. Bodoh! Huh… _

_Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ribut dari arah kantin. _

"_wah… itu Cho Kyuhyun!"_

"_dia sudah datang? Ah.. baguslah.. aku ingin menyaksikan tontonan menarik hari ini"_

"_tenang saja…. Sebentar lagi pasti ada pertunjukan seru"_

_Pertunjukan? Memangnya ada apa? aku menoleh kearah kerumunan itu. Aku melihat seorang pemuda tampan menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk._

"_KAU!" katanya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah wajahku. Aku menoleh kebelakang? Siapa?_

"_aku?" tanyaku polos. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa._

"_hahahahahahahaha" aku dengar banyak orang yang tertawa. Aku bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? _

"_hei.. bodoh!" pemuda itu memukul meja yang aku duduki. Aku mentapnya bingung. "iy-a?" jawabku ragu. "hais…. Kau anak baru?" tanya-nya tak sabar. "iya.." jawabku pelan. "pantas! Ini meja ku! Ini meja CHO KYUHYUN! Hanya aku yang boleh duduk disini! Mengerti?" katanya dengan tatapan membunuh. Matanya hitam pekat. Terkesan sangat dingin dan…._

_Menakutkan._

"_ba-baiklah.." kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku. "dan.. singkirkan barang-barang kotor mu.." katanya sambil melempar tas dan juga kotak makanku._

"_hahahahahaha" aku mendengar mereka tertawa lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu tapi.. mereka tertawa._

"_pukul dia Kyuhyun!" kata seorang gadis. Kyuhyun? Jadi dia.. Kyuhyun? Dia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah seringan. _

"_manis…" kata Kyuhyun atau siapalah namanya. Dia mendekatiku dan mengelus rambutku. Aku menatapnya ngeri. Apa dia gila? Aku menepis tangannya. Aku mengumpulkan isi tas ku yang berceceran dan segera meningalakkan kantin. Dan…. Mereka kembali menertawaiku._

Aku masih menahan air mataku. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Rasanya aku mau mati saja. Aku terduduk ditanah. Aku memeluk kakiku. Aku takut… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku… huhuhuhu

Aku ingin melihat senyuman bodohnya lagi. Aku ingin dia memeluk-ku lagi. Aku… ingin memeluknya!

Cho Kyuhyun! Aku mohon… aku….

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Katakan apa yang harus aku perbuat Kyu! Aku membenamkan kepalaku dilututku. Aku ingat pertama kali aku melihat senyumannya yang.. hanya untuk-ku… hahaha… aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi….. tapi…

_Aku sedang sibuk dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan guruku, matematika. Aku benci pelajaran ini. Huh.. aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan satu soal pun! _

_BRAK! _

_Aku melihat meja disebelahku. Ada sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Aku mendongak. Aku melihat sebuah senyuman. Terkesan menyeramkan tapi menurutku itu.. manis._

_Apa? Tidak! Tidak.. itu tidak manis! Apa aku gila? Ugh.._

"_hai manis… kita bertemu lagi… mungkin kita jodoh" katanya sambil duduk disebelahku. Jodoh? Hah….dia benar-benar gila. "apa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanyaku._

"_sayangnya ini mejaku manis.." katanya dengan senyuman itu lagi. "eh eum.. maaf…" kataku. Ini mejanya? Ah.. Lee Sungmin bodoh! Kau membuat masalah lagi. "aku..aku akan pindah… maaf…" kataku sambil membereskan tasku. Aku berdiri.. _

_Namun…_

"_tunggu dulu… manis.. aku.. tidak ada masalah. .. kalau kau mau jadi teman sebangku ku" katanya sambil menahan tanganku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia? Dia? Apa? _

"_jadi.. kau mau?' tanya-nya lagi. Aku melihat kesekeliling tatapan mereka aneh. Ada yang mengatakan "katakan-iya-bodoh!" ada yang bilang "kau-akan-mati-kalau-menerimanya" _

_Aku menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "diam berarti iya.. " katanya sambil menarikku duduk disebelahnya. _

_Aku meliriknya. Dia sibuk dengan PSPnya. Aku hanya diam sambil mencoba fokus pada soal matematika ini. Eum.. dua puluh lima dikali..tujuh… eum…lalu.. di bagi… dan.._

_Aha.. hasilnya.. tiga puluh? Aku menloeh kearah papan tulis. Eh? Hasilnya beda! Sial! Aku membanting pensilku. Huh… sudah kubilang! Ini mustahil untukku._

"_mau aku bantu?" aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus pada PSP nya. Dia? _

"_eum..ak.." "aku bisa membantu" katanya sambil menyimpan PSP-nya kedalam tasnya. "sini" katanya sambil menarik buku dan pensilku. "perhatikan…" katanya lembut. _

_Dia… dia tidak begitu menyebalkan.. ..._

"_iya" jawabku sambil tersenyum. _

Haha.. Cho Kyuhyun… dia bodoh.. tapi.. dia manis…

_Aku tidak tahu kapan.. tapi.. Cho Kyuhyun, dia.. mulai menyebar dihatiku…. Masuk ke celah-celah kecil hatiku yang berantakan. Dia mulai membuat hati ku merasakan hujan setelah mengalami kekeringan selama entah.. berapa lama. _

_Sejak itu aku.. merasa Kyuhyun mendapat tempat khusus dihatiku. Tempat yang selama ini kosong. Aku… tidak tahu.. tapi….ah.. sudahlah…_

"_Sungmin…" itu dia. Suara lembutnya memanggil namaku lagi._

"_iya?" jawabku._

"_kau tidak lapar?" dia menghampiri mejaku._

"_eung.. tidak… aku tidak lapar.. " jawabku singkat. Seingatku aku memang belum makan apapun dari kemarin malam. Aku hanya diam. Memikirkan ayah dan ibu. Hubungan mereka semakin memburuk. Kemarin, untuk pertamakalinya dalam tiga bulan ini ayah pulang kerumah. Dan bisa ditebak ibu pasti marah. Sepanjang malam aku mendengar teriakan mereka. Sepanjang malam aku memangis. Aku takut. Aku bahakan tidak tahu apa yang kutakuti. Aku hanya… takut._

"_kau tidak lapar? Ta[I kau harus makan sesuatu" Kyuhyun terus memaksa._

"_aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun" jawabku. Aku kembali membenakan kepalaku ke tasku. Aku ingin tidur saja._

"_wajahmu itu pucat sekali.. Sungmin.." aku dengar Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha._

"_kau kenapa sih?! Aku bilang tidak lapar!" omelku._

"_nah.. begitu.. bagus.. marahlah.. aku bosan mengganggumu.. kalau kau tidak marah… haha.. sekarang ayo ke kantin" katanya. _

_APA?! Dia bilang apa?_

"_aku tidak mau!" teriak. Sekarang aku berteriak kencang._

"_tidak mau? Apa kau tahu? Tidak.. ada kata 'tidak mau' untuk Cho Kyuhyun" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku dan membisikan kata-kata itu. Entah kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar. Aku hanya bisa diam saat dia menggandongku ke keantin._

"_KYUHYUN! LEPASKAN.. TURUNKAN AKU! AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI!" teriak-ku saat aku sadar semua orang memperhatikan kami._

"_tadi.. kau bilang tidak mau?" tanya-nya. Dia kenapa sih?_

"_Kyuhyunn…." Aku memutuskan untuk memohon padanya. Memohon? Apa?!_

"_baiklah…" katanya. Dia menurukanku. Tapi sekarang dia mengengam tanganku. Menyeretku ke kantin._

_Sudahlah… ikuti.. saja dia Lee Sungmin.. fuh…_

"_aish.. Kyuhyun! berhentilah mengikutiku!"_

_Kyuhyun dia terus saja mengikutiku. Kemanapun aku pergi bahkan.. ke toilet. Seperti sekarang._

"_kenapa kau benci sekali padaku?" tanya-nya._

"_aku.. aku tidak membencimu Kyuhyun.. aku hanya kesal! Berhentilah mengikutiku! Mungkin saja.. aku mau jadi temanmu" kataku asal._

"_teman?" kali ini dia mendekatiku._

"_iya.. te-teman…" aku melangkah mundur. Tapi si bodoh Kyuhyun ini terus saja mendekat._

"_teman ya? Hahahah… teman" dia mulai bertingkah tidak jelas… jangan.. jangan… dia gila?_

"_Kyuhyun.. kau mau apa?" aku.. jujur aku takut. Aura Kyuhyun yang hangat dan baik. Tiba-tiba menghilang._

"_aku.. bukan temanmu" katanya. Eh? Apa sih?! Ada yang salah dengannya… dia gila!_

"_eumm.. ja-ja..di… kau mau apa? Kyuu?" sial! Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak terdengar takut tapi.. tetap saja suaraku bergetar. Aku memang takut sih._

"_katakan sekali lagi… aku bukan hanya teman mu" katanya. Apa? Bukan hanya?_

"_tapi.. kita memang berteman kan?" jawabku asal._

"_BUKAN!" sekarang dia malah berteriak sambil meninju dinding disebelah wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang._

"_Kyuhun…"_

_Dia semakin mendekat. Aduh.. dia mau apa?! Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. Astaga!_

"_kau..ma-u… apa?" tanyaku. Aku berusaha mendorong nya dengan tangaku. Namun dia menepis tanganku. Dia mendorongku ke tembok. Sekarang dia mengunci kedua tanganku. Dia meletakannnya disamping wajahku. Menggenggamnya erat. Dia membuatku tidak bisa lari lagi. "Kyuhyun.. sakit.." kataku pelan. Yang benar saja?! Dia meremas tanganku! Tanganku pasti sebentar lagi akan remuk!_

"_Kyuh..emphh.." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku karena dia sekarang menciumku dengan kasar. Dia melumat habis bibirku. Aku sudah mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi percuma saja. Usahaku sia-sia._

"_Kyuh.. emph.. lepas.. emph.. kan" kataku disela-sela ciuman aneh ini. Sepertinya usahaku kali ini berhasil. Dia berhenti menciumku. Kali ini dia menatap mataku. Tatapannya itu sangat menusuk._

"_kau.. Lee Sungmin.. kau itu milik-ku! Mulai hari ini kau itu milik-ku!" katanya. Kali ini dia melepaskan tanganku dan… yeah.. aku mencoba untuk mendorongnya lagi. Aku mendorong dadanya. Mencoba membuatnya menjauh. Tidak.. tahu! Aku bingung! Aku.. takut..?_

"_Kyuhyun…." aku menunduk. Aku takut menatap matanya. Aneh! Dia seperti orang asing! Dia bukan Kyuhyun._

"_lihat.. aku.." katanya lagi._

"_maaf…" kataku. Tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Mungkin karena takut. Salahkanlah mataku yang tiba-tiba berair. TIDAK! Saalhkan dia yang membuatku takut._

_Kali ini aku menatap matanya. Aku terlalu takut kalau aku tidak menurutinya dia mungkin.. bisa melakukan hal yang lebih aneh dari ciuman tadi. "kau.. menangis?" tanya-nya._

"_eh..? ti..tidak.." kataku sambil buru-buru menghapus air mataku._

"_Sungmin…" kali ini tatapannya melembut. "aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis.. maaf" katanya sambil menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya._

_Aku menunduk lagi. Aneh! Tatapannya yang khawatir malah membuatku semakin merasa takut. Aku hanya diam sambil meremas-remas kemeja Kyuhyun._

"_Sungmin.." aku tidak tahu entah yang keberapa kali dia memanggilku. "aku… takut.. Kyu…" kali ini aku menjawabnya. "Sungmin.." dia menggenggam tanganku. "jangan… takut.. " katanya. Kali ini dia malah menarik ku kepelukannya. Aku hanya diam. Menurut. Tapi air mataku malah mengalir lagi. Cho Kyuhun! Kau membuatku serba salah!_

"_aku.. menyukai mu.." katanya._

_deg.. deg.. deg.. duh! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar?!_

"_aku.. tidak peduli.. silahkan saja membenciku.. tapi.. kau tidak akan bisa lari.. aku yakin.. kau akan menyukai ku…" katanya lagi. Dia tersenyum?_

_Apa-apan si bodoh ini?! Kalu dia mau bilang suka padaku dia tidak perlu menakutiku kan?! Ugh.. _

"_aku…" aku hanya diam. Aku ingin bicara tapi.. tatapan mata Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi tatapan hangat yang dulu. Jadi aku hanya memeluknya lebih erat. Yah.. aku juga bingung._

"_lepaskan!" kataku kesal. Kyuhyun terus saja mengikuti ku. Aku benci dia. "tapi aku mau ikut Sungmin" katanya. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali bertingkah imut di dekatku. "kau tidak imut sama sekali Kyu.. sana pulang" kataku sabil terus berjalan meninggalkannya. "aku mau ikut Sungmin" katanya lagi. "ugh.. Kyu! Aku mau pulang…" kataku kesal. "eh.. tapi aku malas pulang kerumah.. " kataku lagi. Aku ingat ibu bilang dia akan segera bercerai dengan ayah. _

"ibu sudah mengirimkan surat cerai.. putuskan saja Sungmin, ikut ibu atau ayah…" _kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar diotak ku._

_Aku tidak tau harus memilih siapa. Aku berhenti, menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. "Sungmin?" tanya-nya. "Kyu.. ayo kita kerumahmu" kataku._

Kau bodoh Sungmin! Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi.. suara lembutnya…

_Aku mengeliat di atas kasur Kyuhyun yang sangat besar. Aku bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun aku menyembunyikan kepalaku dibalik selimut. "Sungmin.." aku dengar Kyuhyun memanggilku. _

"_hhmm?" tanyaku._

"_Apa Kyu boleh tidur disini?" tanyanya._

"_eum… bagaimana yah?" kataku berpura-pura bingung. Kyuhyun itu aneh. Dia itu dingin, menyebalkan, kasar, tidak sopan. Tapi…. Dia berbeda kalau bicara denganku. Dia… manis, lembut, lucu dan sangat sopan? Hhihiiii.. Kyuuuuu~~_

"_ayolah.. Sungmin… Kyu boleh tidur disini kan?"_

"_hmm.. baiklah.. tapi.."_

"_tapi?" tanya-nya._

"_aku mau Kyu nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sungmin.."_

"_baiklah.." kata Kyuhyun sambil berbaring disampingku._

_Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba tertidur.. suara Kyuhyun sangat bagus. Aku suka sekali mendengarnya bernyanyi._

"_Kyu…"_

"_hhm?"_

"_selamat malam" kataku._

"_selamat malam.." katanya sambil mengecup keningku._

_Eh…. Deg..deg..deg…._

_Kenapa aku? Kenapa jantungku berdebar?_

_aku..aku..tidak.. suka ..Kyuhyun…_

_Tidak.._

_Suka…_

Aku kembali menatap nama itu. Nama itu.. kenapa? Aku bodoh! Ak..aku…. sepertinya air mata ku akan jatuh sebentar lagi… Aku ingat pertamakali dia memeluk ku. Pelukannya terasa sangat hangat. Aku ingin memeluknya lagi. Saat itu.. aku membuatnya marah.. hihihii…

"_aku serius Kyu.. aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya!" kataku sambil melempar buku matematikaku."aku akan mengajarkanmu sampai bisa.. makannya kau harus serius! Besok ada ulangan kan?" katanya sambil memungut buku ku. "aku tidak peduli!" kataku sambil mem-pout-kan bibirku._

_Sejak ujian matematika kemarin Kyuhyun mau mengajariku matematika. Saat itu nilai ujianku paling buruk. Huh.. sepertinya ujian kali ini akan sama. _

"_tapi… hah.. sudahlah.. kalu begitu selamat malam.." katanya sambil membereskan bukunya._

"_Kyu?" panggilku. "kau marah?" tanyaku._

"_tidak apa-apa.. aku pulang dulu" katanya sambil bediri dan berjalan kearah pintu._

_Aku menatap punggung Kyu yang ? dia marah?_

_tidak.. tidak.. boleh!_

"_KYU!" kataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang. "aku.. minta.. ma-af..." kataku. Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Aku jadi takut kalau dia tidak bisa bernapas. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya. Dia menatapku penuh arti. _

"_ak…" aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu._

"_sshhh.. tidak apa-apa…" Kyuhyun memotongnya sambil menarik ku kepelukannya._

"_aku,,"_

"_ssh… ayo kita belajar lagi.." katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. _

_Kyuhyun menarik tangaku. Aku tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana tapi aku menurut. "kyu.. kita mau kemana?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya. "tenang saja.. kita akan ketempat yang indah…" katanya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman nya. Senyuman favoritku. _

"_sudah sampai!" katanya. Aku melihat kesekaliling. Apa yang special? Ini hanya atap sekolah. Aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "ayo kesini… " katanya. Aku mengikuti Kyuhyun._

"_lihat kebawah…" katanya. Aku menoleh kebawah._

"_wah.. Kyu…" kataku. Aku melihat sebuah taman, yah.. taman sekolah… aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dilihat dari atas sini akan tertulis kata 'I Love You' _

"_bagus kan?"_

"_siapa yang membuatnya?"_

"_siapa? Tentu saja aku" katanya bangga._

"_kapan kau membuatnya?" tanyaku._

"_aku buat tiga tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali aku masuk ke sekolah ini…"_

"_bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku heran._

"_mudah saja… ayahku yang memiliki sekolah ini" katanya sambil mentap lurus ke taman itu._

"_oh.. " jawabku singkat._

"_apa kau suka?" tanya-nya._

"_tentu saja… aku suka!" kataku._

"_aku membuat ini untuk orang yang aku sukai" katanya lagi._

"_siapa?" tanayku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih._

"_siapa?" kali ini dia menoleh kearahku. "hahaa" dia tertawa kecil. Lalu dia mendekat "kau.." dia membisikannya tepat ditelingaku. "aku?' tanyaku ragu. "iya.. kau, Lee Sungmin"_

"_tapi.. kau baru mengenal ku…" kataku._

"_aku menyiapkan ini.. untuk seseorang yang aku suka…. Dan.. aku menyukai mu…" katanya lagi._

"_tapi…" aku bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. "kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang.." Kyuhyun tersenyum paadaku. _

"_tapi.. pernyataan ku yang kali ini lebih baik.. dari pada yang sebelumnya kan? Hahahah"_

"_hahah iya!" jawabku senang. Hanya bersama Kyuhyun aku bisa tersenyum seperti saat ini. _

"_Kyu" aku menatap mata indahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum. Manis.. seperti biasanya._

_sepertinya... aku suka dia... _

_Atau...?_

Harusnya aku bilang aku suka dia.. tapi... aku hanya bisa diam saat itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kau bodoh Lee Sungmin.

_Aku melangkah lemas kearah kelasku. Kyuhyun sakit. Dia tidak masuk sekolah sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Siapa yang akan mengganggu ku? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.. ugh.. Kyu!_

_Aku sampai dikelas. Aku melihat kesekeliling. "kyuhyun belum sembuh _

_ya?" aku bertanya pada Hyukjae temannya Kyuhyun. "belum" katanya sambil menggeleng._

"_oh.. baiklah..." jawabku lesu. Aku kangen Kyuhyun. Ugh..._

_Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam. Aku menghabisakan banyak waktu di ruang karate. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa jadi aku berlatih saja. Setelah mengganti pakaianku, aku bergegas pulang. Oh.. iya masalah ibu ku.. aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ibu. Tidak tau kenapa aku memlilih ibu. Ya sudahlah tidak penting._

"_Oppa, aku menyukaimu..." aku mendengar suara seorang yeoja. Hah? Ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta? Sekarang? Ini hampir malam. Hahaha... aku mau lihat.._

_Aku perlahan bersenyumbunyi disebuah pohon. Eh? Itu..? Victoria? Ah.. dia toh._

"_oppa.. kau tidak dengar?" tanya-nya lagi._

"_kau mau aku bilang apa?" jawab seoarang namja didepannya dingin. Eh? Sepertinya aku kenal... itu..._

_Aku mencoba mendekata agar bisa melihat wajah namja itu. _

_OMO!_

_Kyu..? Kyu..hyun?_

_Apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begini disekolah? Bukannya dia? Sakit?_

_Kyu? Dia menyukai Vic? Aku mencoba fokus pada percakapan mereka. Entah kenapa hatiku serasa hancur. Aku.. tidak.. tahu.. kenapa.._

"_bilang saja iya" jawab Vic. Matanya terlihat sangat tidak sabar. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatapnya dingin._

_Bilang tidak Kyu... ku mohon..._

_aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi.. aku.. ah.._

"_oppa!" Vic mulai berteriak._

"_apa?" Kyuhyun membuang mukanya._

"_katakan sesuatu!"_

"_apa yang harus kukatakan?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya._

_Kyuhyun bodoh! Bilang saja tidak! Kau tidak suka dia. Iya kan?_

"_masa bodoh!" kata Vic._

_aku melihat Vic mendekat kearah Kyuhyun menarik leher Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan.._

_Cup..._

_Mereka berciuman. Kyu? Eh? Kenapa dia diam? Kyuhyun! Cepat lakukan sesuatu!_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa air mataku mulai jatuh. Kyu.. suka Vic?_

"_hmmpphh..." aku menutup mulutku dengan tangaku. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka menyadari keberadaanku._

_hiks.. hiks.." aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. _

_PRANG! Aku menoleh kebelakang. Itu pot bunga. Sepertinya aku menyenggolnya._

"_sungmin?" aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku._

"_Kyu?" aku menunduk._

"_kau menangis?" tanya-nya._

"_oppa.. siapa dia?" tanya Vic._

"_ak.. aku bukan siapa –siapa..." jawabku. _

"_maaf sudah mengganggu" itu kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan sebelum aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. _

_Kyu? Kenapa kau diam? Kenapa kau tidak mengejar ku? Bukankah kau suka aku?_

Bodoh! Cih! Seharusnya aku tidak pergi! Seharusnya aku...

Tidak...

Pergi...

"_Sungmin!" aku mendengar Kyuhyun terus memanggil namaku. Aku hanya berjalan, berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. _

"_Sungmin! Berhenti!" kali ini dia menangkap tanganku._

"_APA?" tanyaku kasar. Aku menatap matanya lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin memeluk Kyu lagi. Tapi..._

_Tidak.. aku kan seharusnya marah..._

_Iya kan? _

_Iya! Memang seharusnya begitu! Aku seharunya marah! _

"_aku bisa jelaskan!" katanya._

"_kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, Kyu. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya" jawabku asal._

_benarkan? Dia menyukai Vic? Itu kebenarannya._

"_bukan.. bukan.. begitu..." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskannya._

_cukup.. aku bosan... ah.._

"_CUKUP! SUDAH CUKUP KYU! AKU SUDAH MENGERTI! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANMUI! AKU BENCI KAU!" akhirnya aku berteriak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan. Tapi... yah..._

"_kau benci aku? Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang matanya terlihat sangat sedih. Dia.. terlihat.._

_Aku.. apa yang sedang aku lakukan?_

"_iya.. Kyu.. memang sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu dulu.. "_

"_sampai kapan?" katanya setelah melepaskan sebuah helaan napas. "seminggu.. dua minggu.. atau sebulan..." jawabku. Aku menunduk. Aku tidak berani menatapatanya. Matanya terlihat sanagt sedih._

"_apa... yang? Ah... oke.. baiklah..aku.. janji tidak akan menemuimu selama sebulan.." jawabnya. _

"_yah.. mungkin aku bisa kembali tidak membencimu.. atau apalah.. sudah yah Kyu.." kataku. Aku berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Aku tahu dia mengerti. Tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Aku..._

_Akh.. sudahlah..._

Hahaha. Lee Sungmin bodoh! Seharusnya kau peluk dia dan bilang kalau tidak ada masalah.. semuanya baik-baik saja... kau.. bodoh Sungmin..

Aku memukuli kepalaku sendiri. Mungkin ini akan membuat ku mati.. hahah aku ingin sekali mati sekarang!

_Ini sudah sebulan sejak aku bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar tidak muncul dihadapanku sekali pun. Memang ini liburan.. ini kan.. Summer! Hihihi padahal aku mau menikmati udara sejuk pantai bersamanya. Kyuhyun! Kau kemana sih?! _

_Aku kangen Kyuhyun!_

_Hari ini liburan .. aku akan betermu Kyuhyun lagi. Ahh… aku senang sekali. Kyuhyun aku mohon jangan marah lagi.. ya?_

_Aku bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berangkat dengan bus. Entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang salah. Yah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hari ini. Ugh.. _

_Tidak! Hari ini pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan! Yeeyy… Kyuhyun! Aku ingin sekali memelukmu!_

_Aku melirik meja disebelahku. Kosong._

_Kyuhyun? dia tidak masuk?_

_iya.. benar! Ada yang salah dengan hari ini. Aku merasa….._

_Kosong.._

_Kyuhyun… hari ini kan ada pelajaran matematika! Aku pasti kebingungan. _

_Hari ini benar-benar membosankan! Aku benci hari ini. Tidak ada Kyuhyun. tidak ada yang mengganguku. Tidak seru! _

_Treeengg….._

_Bel berbunyi. Ah.. saat nya pulang! Tapi.. aku masih kangen Kyuhyun! huuuh.. Kyu_

_ah.. aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya. _

_Aku memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah. Aku menatap kesekeliling. Melihat taman yang ku bilang untuk ku. Kyuhyun… aku berharap kau ada disini sekarang._

_Aku meletakan tasku dengan asal. Aku menatap taman itu lagi.._

_Kyuuuu.. aku mau bilang kalau aku suka padamu.. kau dimana sih?!_

Seharusnya.. kau bilang dari dulu Lee Sungmin… bodoh..

_Kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Aku sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun. dan tiba-tiba aku ingat Hyukjae! Dia kan teman Kyuhyun. dia pasti tahu dimana Kyuhyun dan.. dimana rumah Kyuhyun. yeay! Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun._

_Aku melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa ke kelas Hyukjae. Mataku mencari-cari sosok Hyukjae. Nah.. itu dia!_

_Aku tersenyum. Eumm.. saat aku bertemu Kyuhyun nanti aku akan minta maaf. Sepertinya aku yangs alah. Aku kan belum bilang kalau aku suka dia.. seharusnya aku tidak marah!_

"_hai.. Hyukjae!" sapaku basa-basi._

"_hai.. sungmin.. ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae dengan sebuah senyuman. Wah.. dia memang peka!_

"_Eum.. apa kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyaku. Seketika senyum Hyukjae menghilang. Kenapa? Apa dia masih.. sakit?_

"_dia.. sakit?" tanyaku ragu._

_Hyukjae menatapku aneh. Dia terlihat sedih. Ada apa?_

"_Hyukjae.. kyuhyun sakit apa? Dia ada dimana sekarang?" tanyaku lagi._

"_kau.. benar-benar.. tidak tahu?" tanya Hyukjae._

"_tahu apa?" aku jadi bingung._

"_tahu.. kalau… Kyuhyun…" Hyukjae terdiam dia tidak melajutkan kalimatnya._

"_Hyukjae…?" panggilku. Aku semakin bingung._

"_Sungmin…. Bisakah sepulang sekolah kau ikut denganku?" Hyukjae bicara snagat hati-hati._

"_bertemu Kyuhyun? tentu saja!" kataku. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis._

"_baiklah Hyukjae.. aku ke kelasku dulu…' kataku sambil melambaikan tangaku. _

_Ini pelajaran bahasa Jepang seharusnya aku suka pelajaran ini. Tapi… tidak tahu kenapa aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Hyukjae tadi. Aku bingung.. Kyuhyun? kau baik-baik saja kan?_

_ahhh.. pasti Kyuhyun baik-baik saja!_

_aku kembali mencoba fokus pada pelajaran.. tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun.. hanya dia yang ada didalam kepalaku! Ugh.._

Kyuhyun… aku harus bagaimana? Aku… ingin memelukmu…

"_Sungmin.. kau tidak lihat isi loker mu?" tanya Hyukjae. Setelah bertingkah aneh tadi pagi sekarang dia mulai mengatakan hal-hal aneh lagi._

"_memang kenapa? Aku memnang tidak pernah membukanya semenjak Summer" jawabku enteng._

"_pantas saja.." kali ini Hyukjae terlihat sedih._

"_Kenapa Hyukjae?"_

"_tidak apa-apa… kita kesana sebentar ya?"_

"_eum.. baiklah.." jawabku bingung. _

_Aku membuka loker perlahan. Ada apa? Aku melihat isinya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sama seperti aku tinggalkan sebelum Summer dulu. Ehh..?_

_Surat? Aku menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan penuh dia hanya diam._

"_apa ini?" tanyaku._

"_buka saja.." katanya lemas._

…**..**

**Sungmin.. **

**Ini aku Kyuhyun. aneh? Yah mengirimkan surat memang sangat kuno. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku benci melihat Sungmin-ku menangis. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Maukah kau datang ke atap sekolah besok sore?**

**Kyuhyun~^^**

…

_Aku terbelak! Kyuhyun?_

"_ini.. kapan? Kapan dia menulis ini?" tanyaku tak sabar._

"_dia meletakan surat itu disana setelah kau marah dan bilang tidak ingin menemuinya" jawab Hyukjae singkat._

"_OMO! Kyuhyun pasti menungguku!" Aku menyesal! Ahh… seharusnya aku mengecek lokerku dulu!_

"_Hyukjae.. bisa kah kau katakan yang sebenarnya? Sekarang?" Aku yakin pasti ada aayng tidak beres._

"_hahhhh… baiklah.." Hyukjae menghela napasnya panjang. Dia menatapku sedih. Dia mentapku. Matanya benar-benar sedih. Dia bukan hYukjae yang cool lagi. Menangnya Kyuhyun kenapa?_

"_kau.. menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya-nya._

"_iyaa..iya.. aku menyukai nya! Ada apa?" aku mulai merasa mataku memanas. Sebentar lagi aku pasti menangis!_

"_seharusnya kau bilang dari dulu.." Hyukjae bergumam tak jelas._

"_ayolah.. Hyukjae.. langsung saja"_

"_Sungmin.. Kyuhyun sakit…"_

"_ya.. aku tahu.. tapi.. apa dia belum sembuh?"_

"_haha.. bukan Sungmin.. dia bukan sakit demam atau penyakit biasa lainnya… dia tidak akan sembuh…"_

"_Apa?" aku mulai meneteskan air mataku._

"_kanker.. otak… aku tidak tahu seperti apa penyakit itu.. tapi dokter bilang.. Kyuhyun akan susah sekali untuk sembuh.."_

_Aku hanya diam mendengarkan Hyukjae. Oh. .Tuhan.. ini tidak benar kan? _

"_Kyuhyun.. bilang dia sebentar lagi.. akan mati.. makannya dia suka bertingkah aneh.. dia tidak nakal… dia hanya sedang menikmati sisa hidupnya…"_

"_Hyukjae… "_

"_dan.. sejak kau datang kesekolah ini.. dia bilang dia mau bermain denganmu…awalnya.. aku diam saja.. tapi aku mulai lihat… dia menyukaimu… dan benar.. dia memang menyukaimu.. bodohnya aku terlambat mengingatkannya… dia terlanjur benar-benar menyukaimu.. bukan hanya main-main"_

"_Kyu.." aku mulai meracau tidak jelas. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi!_

"_aku ingin mencengah Kyuhyun.. tapi aku benar-benar sudah terlambat.. dia bahkan tidak bisa hidup sehari pun tanpa memikirkanmu… kau tahu.. hanya memikirkanmu saja membuanya bahagia sekali.. aku sudah lama tidak melihat Cho Kyuhyun, teman terbaik ku tersenyum se-bahagia itu… makannya aku.. membiarkanya…"_

"_hiks.. hiks.. Hyukjae…"_

"_sebenarnya… hari itu.. saat kau melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria berciuman. Dia ingin menemuimu.. dia kabur dari rumah sakit.. dia begitu karena aku bilang kau mencarinya.. hahaha kau punya efek yang sangat besar pada Kyuhyun dan.. hahh... "_

"_sebenarnya.. aku mengharapkan…sesuatu yang bahagia… soalnya.. Kyuhyun bilang dia mau berterus terang padamu dengan penyakitnya.. aku tidak melarang.. kau berhak tahu..jadi aku bahkan membantunya kabur.. dari rumah sakit.. tapi.. tanpa disangka.. disana ada Victoria. Ayahnya dan ayah Kyuhyun beteman sangat dekat. Mereka sudah kenal sejak kecil. Vic.. menyukai Kyuhyun.. tapi.. Kyu.. eum. Tidak.. dia hanya menganggap Vic sebagai teman kecilnya. Dan… sayangnya.. kau malah melihat kejadian itu.. haaaaaaaaah…"_

_Aku tidak tahu.. aku.. harus bagaimana? Aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa aku bisa punya air mata sebanyak ini? Hatiku hancur.. aku bodoh.. Kyuhyun.. dia ingin menemuiku?_

"_Sungmin… kau baik-baik saja?" sekarang Hyukjae menatapku khwatir._

"_Hyukjae.. bisakah.. aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? aku mau minta maaf… dan bilang kalau aku juga.. suka dia..aku.. dia dirawat dimana?" tanyaku. Namun aku melihat Hyukjae menunduk. Jangan…. Tidak…._

_Hyukjae.. jawab! Kyuhyun ada dimana?_

"_Hyukjae… dimana? DIMANA KYUHYUN SEKARANG?!" _

_Aku berteriak frustasi. Aku ingin.. bertemu Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Hari itu saat dia menungguku diatap sekolah dia pingsan disana. Hyukjae yang menemukanya. Setelah itu dia koma. Dia koma selama dua minggu. Lalu dia pergi..

Dia pergi tanpa tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku memang bodoh! Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Kyuhyun!

Jadi.. sekaranga ku disini. Di pemakaman. Aku menatap makam Kyuhyun. Hatiku benar-benar hancur! Seluruh sekolah tahu berita ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa… aku bahkan beharap bisa memeluknya. Sudah terlambat Sungmin!

Sudah.. terlambat….

Akhirnya aku menangis juga. Air mataku bahkan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Aku sendirian disini menatap makan Kyuhyun. aku sudah menyurh Hyukjae pulang. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat keadaanku seperti ini.

Kyuhyun.. aku bisa tersenyum karnamu! Sekarang… bagaimana caranya tersenyum?

"_sudahlah.. Sungmin… aku sudah tahu Kyuhyun akan pergi.. makannya ahu mau membahagiakannya… aku bahakan.. sudah tidak punya air mata lagi.. saat dia pergi.. air mataku sudah habis.. terkuras.. setiap hari aku menangis.. aku tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun menderita…"_

Hyukjae bilang begitu.

Baiklah.. aku juga… tidak boleh menangis!

Aku menatap nisan itu. Cho Kyuhyun. walaupun kau sudah pergi. Aku yakin cintamu tidak pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah merupakan namamu….

Selamanya….

**END **


End file.
